


The Sweetest Chocolate Comes From You

by DeadlyLazer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Akohagu and tomotsugu are good pairing yall are just cowards, Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyLazer/pseuds/DeadlyLazer
Summary: "Ako's really grown up now..." "Ehehe, it's kind of sweet seeing them together, huh? They're both so innocent it feels really... Wholesome." Tomoe laughed at Tsugumi's words. "Well, either way, I'm proud of my little sister."





	The Sweetest Chocolate Comes From You

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy I'm back with a valentines fic  
> I wasn't planning on writing one, but it's my favorite holiday so  
> Also give me more Akohagus and tomotsugus pls... they're so soft

"Ah, well..." Ako paced around the living room. "I wanna do something special for her, y'know?"

"Actually, Tsugu and I were planning on making chocolates today. Wanna help?"

"Really?!" Ako grabbed her sister's hands eagerly. "You'd let me?! I know how you and Tsugu-chin get, so..."

"Ahaha, Ako, you're funny!" Tomoe blushed a little, but she laughed it off.

* * *

 

"Welcome! Oh, Tomoe-chan! Ako-chan! Are you two here to make chocolates?"

"Yup! I wanna make chocolates for Hagumi!"

"Let's do this!" Tomoe excitedly ran into the cafe's kitchen.

"She's lucky we're closed by now..." Tsugumi chuckled, following Ako who had ran after her older sister.

"I always just buy chocolates for Afterglow, but I saw how excited you were and-"

"Of course I'm excited!! Ooh, I'm nervous... I mean, Hagumi doesn't even know I like her."

"Calm down. If she has any sense at all, she likes you too."

"Aww, thanks, Onee-chan!"

"Shall we?"

"Yup! So... What do we do?"

"We're making it completely from scratch?"

"It isn't that hard. It's just milk, cocoa, sugar, and cream. How sweet and creamy do you want it?"

"I'll take it extra creamy!" Tomoe grinned. Tsugumi's heart jumped. Her girlfriend was insanely gorgeous, and her smile was amazing. She always thought it was impossible to love Tomoe more, but she was proving herself wrong every day.

"Hmm... I kinda want a balance. Like, kind of an equal ratio thing?"

"Got it!" Tsugumi wrote down the measurements, got the materials, and guided the Udagawa sisters as best as she could.

"It's finally almost done..." Ako dipped her finger in the chocolate and tasted it. "Mmm, it was worth it though! This is so good! Hagumi's gonna love them!"

"They are! Tsugu, want a taste?" Tomoe held out a chocolate covered finger to Tsugumi.

"Ah..." She blushed. "O-of course! Oh, it's delicious!! Good work, you two! Now, we just have to mold and freeze them."

"Yuup!!"

"Woah, you two, they look so great!! Good job!" Tsugumi was happy that she was able to help the two of them, and they looked so joyful.

"Kukuku..." Ako laughed, slightly obscuring her eye with her hand. "Hagumi will fall for the irresistible taste of these luscious chocolates! Then, as  a result, she will fall for me as well! Fufufu, my plan is coming to fruition!"

"Ahaha, it sure is, Ako! Tsugu, let's spend tomorrow together."

"Of course! I'd love to, Tomoe-chan! It is Valentine's day after all!"

* * *

 

"Ahaha, this is really fun, huh?" Tomoe adored Tsugumi's smile. It was so radiant, she was so pure, and Tomoe loved it.

"Hey, let's eat the chocolates!" Tomoe popped one in her mouth. "Oooh, that's so good! It just melts in your mouth, doesn't it?"

"Woah, it really does. Ahaha, I'm so happy!"

"Hey, Tsugu, isn't that Ako?"

"And Hagumi-chan too. I wanna know how this goes."

"Ako-chin!" Hagumi waved from a distance. "Happy Valentine's!"

"Happy Valentine's!" Tomoe knew that her younger sister was nervous, but she did a good job of hiding it.

"Here!" Hagumi handed Ako a wrapped, fried food. "A specially made croquette, made with all of my love and joy!"

"Ehehe, thank you so much! Then, my gift to you is... Homemade chocolates!" Ako handed the box to Hagumi.

"Thanks!" Hagumi tasted one, and her eyes lit up. "It's so good! This is homemade?! You're really good at this, Ako-chin!"

"Er, listen, Hagumi..." Ako blushed. "I've been meaning to tell you something, but I felt like today was the day, so, uh... I... I love you..."

"A-Ako-chin?" Hagumi stepped back a bit, then blushed furiously. "Ako-chin, I love you too."

"Really?!"

"Yup, with all of my heart." Hagumi gave Ako a huge grin, then hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad..." Ako sniffled.

"That's really cute... Ako's really grown up now..."

"Ehehe, it's kind of sweet seeing them together, huh? They're both so innocent it feels really... Wholesome." Tomoe laughed at Tsugumi's words.

"Well, either way, I'm proud of my little sister."

"It's been a year now since we got together? Time flies!"

"It really does." Tomoe gave Tsugumi a gentle kiss, then looked back at Ako and Hagumi. They were holding hands, blushing, and giggling.  _Ahaha... They're like a perfect match for each other... Like me and Tsugu._

"Hey, Tomoe-chan... Was the chocolate good?"

"It was the best thing I've ever tasted."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is bad I just have zero idea how baking or cooking or making sweets or anything like that works haha  
> Anyways enjoy this softness


End file.
